


stereotypical

by satsukiii



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, This is dirty, What Have I Done, bottom junhwe, bottom junhwe nation represent, i wrote this under an hour, only a bit tho, top jinhwan, wholesome at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/satsukiii
Summary: people often told him that he can't be a lot of things. but junhwe told him different, he showed him how he could be whatever he wants himself to be.





	stereotypical

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back with more filth uwu
> 
> this was supposedly a sweater weather update but uhh things got steamy-

whenever junhwe closed his eyes, soft lips lingered along his cheeks, paired with hands gently caressing his arms in a soothing manner. he'd always wonder if that was what heaven felt like. the smooth manly scent of jinan filled his nostrils when he'd wrap his arms around him, he found himself yearning for that smell lately. junhwe suspected that he must've missed the older so much. even when living under the same roof, with him being busy with college and the other with his job, distance was prominent between them.

junhwe seeks comfort with those gentle kisses jinhwan gave him once he arrives from work, mumbling a small 'i'm home' before leaning in to press a kiss onto his temple when the older finds him sitting on his desk.

but recently, jinhwan's touches felt different on his skin. he flinches at them as if they burned, it sent chills down his spine. he was hyperactive at how the older caressed him, thinking about it makes his breath hitch. he was unsure of how to address this to jinhwan. but junhwe really felt like he needed him in a way he couldn't put into words.

junhwe knew he shouldn't be too occupied with his thoughts when jinhwan is literally in front of him. but here he is. it started with watching a movie, both of them slumped down on a couch, pieces of popcorn scattered around the floor. and then suddenly they are kissing, warm hands fully cupped his face, lips moving gently against his. junhwe stopped functioning, and he didn't even notice he isn't responding anymore.

so jinhwan pulls away, "baby you okay?" a hand remained on the younger's cheek, soothingly brushing his thumb back and forth.

that's when junhwe snaps back to reality, "yeah, yeahㅡ hyung can you do that again?"

jinhwan shot him a sharp glare, but junhwe shook his head, "like just do it, slowly, you know,"

"junhwe don't pu-" the older says in a warning tone, eyes darting at him threatheningly, but he interrupts, "please."

letting out a deep sigh, the older gives in, leaning towards him the stops once their noses touch. jinhwan already had his eyes closed, his breath brushing against the younger's lips, he whispers, "if i find out that you're pushing yourself i swear koo ju-"

junhwe impatiently leans in to silence him with a kiss, too eagerly atleast, and jinhwan was taken aback but softens up in a few seconds. his plump lips were like velvet smoothing onto jinhwan's. he flinches when hands found their way onto his arm, but relaxes once they rub him soothingly. 

he couldn't feel anything but being lightheaded, just like that one time. junhwe was contemplating whether to believe if this actually happening or a just a hazy memory. but he managed to pull himself together when jinhwan's lips trailed down his jaw, then his throat. junhwe lets out a particular sound as his skin started forming red marks. 

"was that alright?" jinhwan pulled away for a moment to ask, fingers tugging the younger's bangs away from his forehead.

junhwe whimpers at the loss of contact, but he nods, mumbling, "yeah, it's good." he sighs deeply, brushing his own hair up with his hand as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"want me to take this off for you?" jinhwan tugs at the end of his white shirt lightly.

"i'll do it."

after he said those words, his fingers gripped on his collar and slipped it off himself, revealing his toned body which never failed to amaze jinhwan up 'til now. his cheeks heat up at the way he was being eyed by the older. nonchallantly, he slides his arms over his chest and stomach in attempt to cover himself.

it doesn't go unnoticed though, jinhwan chuckles softly, pulling his hands away, "you're great." then the curve on his lips disappear when he tugs his button down off before hovering above the younger.

"hyung you're so pretty.." junhwe blurts out in awe. the image of the older's vanilla skin with only moonlight illuminating the beauty of his face. he could see how soft jinhwan's eyes were as his irises stared back at him, his beauty mark still visible even with such minimal light. junhwe didn't even realize how his hand moved to its own accord and brought itself onto the older's skin. palm dragging across his body until it reached his hips. the action makes jinhwan shudder and he exhales deeply.

that's when jinhwan remembers; he never really showed this much skin to the younger. when he showers, he'd wear a long bathrobe right after. he also changes clothes inside his room, never in the living room unlike how junhwe does. the sight of junhwe totally occupied by his appearance made him smile. he felt insecure about how his height contradicted his personality. jinhwan was always sharp and knew how to tend to his responsibilities well. which is why he can handle junhwe. though everyone expects him to be soft and carefree, all because of his height. 

people often told him that he can't be a lot of things. but junhwe told hin different, he showed him how he could be whatever he wants himself to be. that's what made them so different from everyone else, they broke the stereotypes that their appearances wanted them to become.

jinhwan leans in to press a soft kiss on the boy's collarbone, before he sinks his teeth on the skin, just enough to leave red marks. the younger jolts at the contact, but relaxes once he looks down at jinhwan. his fingers settle on the older's soft gray locks as he closes his eyes. 

junhwe had always found his presence comforting, he felt safe with jinhwan. he loved to refer to him as a guardian, someone who'd look after him. jinhwan never failed to take care of junhwe. he provided him with enough cooked dishes when he was gone for a month long business trip once, even picked up every single call from junhwe during that trip(which were mostly about the younger looking for his stuff). 

but what junhwe liked the most, was how jinhwan kisses his cheek before he takes his leave every morning.

junhwe was too occupied with his thoughts to even notice how he is left with only his skin-tight boxers on. jinhwan's literally in between his thighs right now and the sight was enough for junhwe to pay attention to what was happening. he stared him down as the older brought his lips on his inner thighs. junhwe had himself propped on his elbows, mouth agape as he tried to focus on breathing properly because he felt his breath hitch at the way jinhwan dragged his lips closer to his crotch.

"hyung.." he whimpers once jinhwan started mouthing against his clothed dick. 

it wasn't long before his dick was in full display, his boxers pulled down and only the older's mouth remained on the tip. how his tongue followed the trace of its slit made junhwe emit a high pitched squeak. he felt like he was going to lose himself any second now, so he brings a palm to clutch onto the older's shoulder.

junhwe's eyes shot open, brows scrunching at the interruption, "w-why'd you stop?"

"are you alright?"

"yes i am- please just continue it feels good.." he found himself mumbling the last part of his sentence, cheeks flushing a deep red at the realization.

the younger looked like he'd start crying if jinhwan left him unfinished so he jerks him off slowly while his other hand ran across his chest. but then jinhwan also remembers something he always wanted to give to the younger, he opens his mouth to speak, "baby, turn around, on your knees."

with his dick left dripping with pre come, junhwe does as he's told, burying his face on the pillow with his ass sticking out in the air. then he jolts forward in surprise once he feels a cold substance poured onto his entrance, followed by a finger tip circling around it. junhwe has touched himself before, he wasn't exactly new at it, but having someone else- jinhwan specifically, to do this for him is very much a foreign feeling. 

"ah-" junhwe whined, biting his lip at the intrusion, slowly pressing inside him until his finger was knuckle deep.

"relax," the older leaned toward him, chest flat against his back as he whispered.

and junhwe did just that. he can't even recall how it got to the point where he couldn't bring himself to form any intelligeable sentences and the best he can do is moan under jinhwan's touch. the hot breathing of jinhwan blowing against his nape, his fingers stretching him open, he felt like he'd come soon. junhwe was just so distracted at everything that's being laid onto him right now.

 

"wait hyung stop-" he sobbed, reaching out behind to take hold of the older's wrist. jinhwan pulls his fingers out in time, just right before he could splatter white onto the sheets. junhwe took a deep breath, slumping down the sheets to get over from his pre-climatic state.

"did i do something?"

"no- god no..it's just," junhwe laughs under his breath, hands soothingly rubbing the older's arms, "can i do it for you?"

"if you want to." jinhwan's eyes pierced through him, they were still filled with worry, he was really really scared about junhwe forcing himself to do things. he doesn't want any of that. if ever all jinhwan ever yearned for was for the boy to realize that he loves him whole heartedly and he'd be willing to do anything for him.

the younger pressed his lips against his, moving them softly. they stay that way for a few moments before junhwe pulls away first, "i really, really, love you hyung." he smiles as he cupped his cheeks with both of his hands, "and you should feel that way about yourself too."

"make me." jinhwan grinned, sliding his palm to caress the younger's cheek. 

junhwe smiles back at him, lowering himself down to face his exposed crotch. he didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around its base, jerking him off at a pace he thinks jinhwan would like. he looked up at jinhwan to observe his face; how his mouth falls open when junhwe runs a thumb on the slit of his cock, a moan slipping out of his lips.

"fuck, junhwe you look pretty like this," jinhwan mumbles out, throwing his head back as the younger took his dick inside his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. 

junhwe was handsome, really. his face was like, perfectly molded by the gods and honestly jinhwan couldn't stop staring at him the moment he laid his eyes on him. he's pretty much seen junhwe in everything; a three-piece suit, supreme boxers, a bathrobe and a lot more. but this was new to him; slick stained cheeks, drool down his chin, clouded eyes half-open, and a dick inside his mouth. junhwe looked absolutely beautiful.

jinhwan found his hand resting on the back of the boy's head, pulling his hair when his tongue started circling around his tip. where did junhwe even learned this shit to begin with? jinhwan wanted to know, but maybe after they finish here. he knew how junhwe was not the type to be racy, unlike him who enjoyed being sexy. and all these he is witnessing right now, is definitely sending jolts down his dick and he could feel himself about to reach his peak.

but anti-climatically, junhwe pulls away, panting heavily. jinhwan suddenly forgets his high and reaches out to the boy's face, "hey are you good?"

"i'm fine hyung, just give me second," junhwe says as he nuzzles his face on jinhwan's chest.

"we could stop now-"

"no, no- please i- i want this so badly.." junhwe's cheeks redden at the words he accidentally blurted out. he didn't mean to say it out loud for jinhwan to hear. he felt embarrassed at how he practically admitted his desire for jinhwan, he wasn't entirely ready to let him know all these as he was scared of how the older would react to it.

jinhwan lifts his face up with a finger on his chin, staring at him intently, "tell me about it."

 

•

 

"fuck, fuck, fuck! hyung you feel so good-" junhwe moans loudly, tears spread across his cheeks from how hard he was squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasure being fucked right into him. his face was pressed against the pillows every time jinhwan thrusted hard and fast just like how he wanted it. 

but jinhwan pauses suddenly, and the younger almost whines at the lack of friction. that was until he was flipped over and now his back was against the bed, legs lifted up to jinhwan's shoulders. the older pulls out, leaving only the tip inside, before slamming back into junhwe, making him scream at the overwhelming feeling. short, shallow thrusts were enough to make junhwe lose his mind, unable to form sentences at this point, he swore once jinhwan hits his spot he'd lose all his control.

and jinhwan did, repetitvely hitting at that one spot inside the younger. junhwe was in complete bliss, his mind was clouded by pleasure and all he could do was throw his head back and moan. his legs started trembling at how close he was to release, but jinhwan held him tight to keep him in place.

jinhwan didn't really want things to end yet, but at this state junhwe was already in from only thirty minutes of fucking, he decided that maybe he can use his other ideas for another time. so his hand grips on the younger's dick, jerking him off in time with his sharp thrusts.

"i'm gonna fucking come, hyung- fuck fuck ah-"

"look at me baby," is one sentence jinhwan never regretted saying tonight. junhwe was absolutely gorgeous when he came. he was looking directly at jinhwan, dick twitching as he came onto his stomach, moaning the older's name while he did.

the sight was enough for jinhwan to come as well, he pulls out, touching himself until he let out a deep groan as he released on the younger's stomach.

jinhwan was breathless, and tired, but he still manages to wipe off their mess with tissues from the side table. junhwe was spent, he didn't even notice the older pull out, he fell asleep already. letting out a deep sigh, he slumps down on bed beside the younger, pulling him into his chest.

"i love you." he whispers before kissing his forehead lightly and then he closes his eyes.


End file.
